WHAT! Yami Bakura's a GIRL!
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! Yami and the gang are Millenium item collectors for Yugi's grandfather. To get the Rod, the boys have to go to America and attend highschool. Pegasus is onto them however, so one of them has to crossdress. Yami Bakura is chosen. SetoxYami B, JoeyxYu
1. The mission

Disclaimers: I own it. Yes, that's what I said. It is mine.  
  
Yami B: The show, idiot!  
  
Ak: Oh.don't own that. But I do own Yugioh pajamas! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi! Boyxboy love. Don't like, please leave. Also this has crossdressing in it.  
  
Oh yeah.expect OOCness.  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
WHAT?! YAMI BAKURA'S A GIRL?!!!  
  
Tap. Joey's caramel colored eyes snapped open and glared at the bothersome teenager who was currently poking the blonde in the shoulder. The other boy smiled innocently and settled back into the uncomfortable school desk. He was the shortest of the gang of four boys, with tri-colored fern shaped hair and larger than normal ruby eyes. Sitting on either side of Yami were two other seventeen year olds, one snoozing the other suppressing a yawn. The one on his right had snow colored hair that was spiky on the top and cold, murky brown eyes that were lined in ebony, much like Yami's own. However, Yami's eyes were expressionate and Bakura's were frigidly stoic. The boy on Yami's left was the tallest and towered over Yami by a full head. Seto's hair was chestnut, his eyes a cerulean blue whose lids were slowly dropping from sheer boredom.  
  
A soft snore escaped Joey's nose, a thin stream of drool trickling down his chin. Yami smirked. Using the Sennen puzzle around his neck, the mischievous young man held the item until a glow encompassed it. Yami couldn't stop the chuckle as Joey leapt from his chair and fell straight on the floor. Joey rubbed his burning neck and glowered at Yami who was currently holding the sides of his stomach from laughing so hard. Seto allowed a smile to grace his lips as he watched their antics. Bakura snarled, turning on Yami.  
  
"Omae o korosu," Bakura growled angrily at the now terrified Yami. Yami scooted behind Joey, hands latching onto his boyfriend's waist. Bakura's anger dissipated as he relapsed into stony silence.  
  
Joey glanced from the boy around his waist to look at the wall clock. Only ten more minutes of detention, that was if they managed to leave alive with Yami pissing Bakura off. Joey brought Yami onto his lap as the two sat down again. "You're going to get killed one day if you keep making Bakura mad."  
  
"It wasn't my fault! I'm bored Joey and you know how I get when I'm bored."  
  
"All to well," Joey grumbled.  
  
"Did you say something koi?" Yami turned in the strong grasp to stare into Joey's eyes. The taller boy shook his head and buried his face into Yami's surprisingly fluffy hair. Joey inhaled. Strawberries? Yami giggled as Joey sniffed again. "Do you like it? I bought it yesterday and I thought you'd like it."  
  
"I like it Yami."  
  
"Good," Yami said, snuggling into Joey's arms, the other resting his head on Yami's.  
  
Seto watched the couple cuddle and he swallowed the lump in his throat. How long would he have to wait before he summoned the courage to tell the one that he had feelings for that he loved him? Seto sighed. It would never happen. The one he wanted did not feel anything but anger and the sick joy he got from killing things and when they went on their missions. Speaking of missions.. "Guys, isn't it about time for Sugurko to give us our next assignment? I think he found a lead on the Sennen Rod."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Sugurko will contact us tonight with the information that is vital to our finding the rod," the white haired yami spoke in a monotonous voice. The chocolate eyes were blank.  
  
"Imagine! We've already retrieved the Sennen Crystal, the bracelet, and not counting the two items you and Yami have. Only three more and our mission will be over."  
  
Yami sobered a little. "Have you guys thought about what we're doing after the mission is over with? I know I'll be going to college in a year or two. Joey-kun's coming with me, aren't you koi?"  
  
"Yep. We're going to be together forever!"  
  
As Bakura opened his mouth to speak, the other three winced. Any words that Bakura spoke were usually harsh but truthful. "We must be realistic. There is a good chance we will may not survive the next mission, or the ones after. Each time we get a step closer to the remaining Sennen Items, the closer we are to getting revealed. Illustrious Illusions is already suspicious that we are the ones collecting the items. Pegasus has thousands under his control and would not hesitate to destroy us should we be discovered. I for one do not plan to survive the missions."  
  
Seto sighed inwardly as Bakura shoved his laptop into his bag. It was the same thing with Bakura. He didn't care if he lived or died when going on their assignments. He would fight without worrying if he was destroyed. Seto followed the three other teenagers, the navy trenchcoat flying behind him. Yami's head was bowed, Joey's arm around his waist as they walked to the parking lot. It seemed that Bakura's speech had caused the hyper yami to become forlorn.  
  
Bakura settled into the passenger's seat as Seto started the car. His face remained set in stone. Eyes shifted to the figure beside him for a split second, noting the tensed face and sorrowful blue orbs. Then, Bakura stared at the passing trees and buildings as the quartet made their way to the safe-house.  
  
Joey and Yami's hands tightened. "I wonder how Yugi and the rest are doing?" Joey asked, more to himself than to his friends. "We haven't seen them for a while. I'd like to get together with them some time, you know?"  
  
"Me too Joey. Aibou has been worried about us, Ryou too. I'm glad that Honda is with them. He's able to give them a strong shoulder to lean on." Bakura snorted at the though of Ryou with the buffoon. Joey was surprised to hear the sound from the yami, Bakura not being one to betray his emotions. "Mai and Tea too. Have you heard from Serenity?"  
  
"Nah. She's in England with Mom."  
  
"That's right. I forgot about them moving. That's just another reason for you to stay with me Joey-kun," Yami kissed his koi on the tip of his nose. Joey smiled at his boyfriend's happy demeanor, glad that he could so easily forget the words Bakura had spoken. "I'm never going to let you go! Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
With occassional kisses between the couple followed by murmured words, the ride back to the safehouse was in silence. Arriving at the two story farm house in the rural section of the city, the four teenagers went inside. Bakura immediately retired to the room he shared with Seto. Joey, the only one who cooked willingly, went to the kitchen. Yami and Seto remained in the living room, sitting on the sofa.  
  
Yami stared long and hard at Seto. The boy's eyes had lost the usual luster and were now chips of glass, shattered of emotions he once held. His face was pale, dark circles were beginning to show on the normal flawless skin. Seto's eyes were fixed on the wall in front of them, not even blinking. Yami placed a hand tentaively on Seto's, the brunette flinched. "Why don't you tell him Seto?"  
  
"Wha? Tell who?" Seto stammered.  
  
"You know who Seto. How long have you loved Bakura?"  
  
"I..I dont!"  
  
"Yes you do. Seto, you're unhappy. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Since when did you become such a fucking empath Yami?" Seto shot back bitterly, eyes narrowed in anger, lips set in a grim line. "I swear, your worse than Yugi."  
  
"Yugi IS an empath. How else do you think he was able to get me to admit my feelings for Joey?" Yami sighed. "Seto, Bakura's a cold bastard and he's probably never had experience with love, not even from a parent. Ryou is perhaps the only person he's ever opened up to and that even presses the term, opening up."  
  
It was then that fate decided to call to halt the conversation. Bakura strode inside, laptop blaring in front of him. He set it on the coffee table for all to see. Joey leaned against the sofa and tuned into what Sugurko, or Grandpa, had in store for them this time. "Hello boys." There were four nods and the gray haired man continued. "I am aware of the location on the Sennen Ring. It is in Fortune Highschool in America."  
  
"America?! We have to go there?!" Joey groaned. He was really hoping this would be one of the missions where they did not have to leave Japan.  
  
"Yes. You will be leaving on plane tomorrow morning and will be enrolling in the highschool as of 8:20 a.m. I have already forged your papers and sent them ahead. They are eagerly awaiting five exchange students."  
  
"Five? There's only four of us Grandfather," Yami pointed out.  
  
"I am aware but the program insisted five and I had to compel or you would not have been excepted."  
  
"So who's coming with us?"  
  
"...Honda. He will be joining you for this mission."  
  
"What?!!" three voices were synchronized. The only emotions that registered from Bakura was the brief flicker of annoyance in his eyes. Seto was the one to speak up. "That brat will only get in our way. He has no idea what we do!"  
  
"I have briefed him."  
  
"But Grandfather, he's ignorant and stupid. He uses his strength before thinking through the problem first! He'll slow us down and more than likely jeporadize our mission."  
  
"He is going," Sugurko spoke in the tone that meant it was final. "There is however, another term for the assignment." Three sets of eyebrows raised. "It seems that Bakura's assumptions have become reality. Pegasus has his suspicions towards us and I'm sure he's going to-or already has-send spies. He will be searching for five boys. Not four boys and a...girl."  
  
"But there aren't any girls here," Joey's brows furrowed.  
  
Sugurko cleared his throat. "One of you will have to dress as a girl."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!" now, four voices were in tune.  
  
"Only one of you could even remotely pass as a girl, only due to the hair. Bakura....."  
  
Bakura's eyebrows twitched, the corner of his lips curled into half snarl. "You expect me to dress as a female? That is an insult to my abilities and my honor."  
  
"Bakura, you must do this! It is only a mission. You will not have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You will only be there for a maximum of a week. I already have the student who owns the rod name on file. Bakura, you don't have a choice. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir," Bakura smartly saluted and slipped from the room.  
  
Seto gazed at the boy's back, the swishing of his hips, the way his ass looked in the denim jeans. The door shut and with a click it was locked. The trio of boys could hear slight cursing. They turned back to the monitor. "I suggest not approaching him until he's calmed down. He will be angry with me for a while. Honda will be coming with several bags of Mai's clothes for Bakura to wear." The boys couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Bakura in a skirt. Seto, however, was stuck thinking perverse thoughts of the white haired yami. "Honda will also have the file on Malik Ishtar, the owner of the rod. I will contact you again when you have settled into your dorms. Good luck." The vid phone went blank.  
  
Joey wiped the several large drops of tears that rolled down his cheeks. "Poor Bakura. I feel sorry for the bastard."  
  
"He's not a bastard Joey," Seto snapped.  
  
"Whoa, sorry." Joey went to his room, muttering, "Gee, when'd he start to give a damn about Bakura?"  
  
Yami smiled at Seto. "Don't let this chance go by. This could be what you need to admit your love for him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I really hope this works out for you Seto."  
  
"Thanks Yami."  
  
* * *  
  
TBC  
  
What did you think? I tried!! ^_^ Um...this idea is really outdone. I'm sure lots of other people have done it before so if mine is in anyway like someone else's, I'm very sorry.  
  
Wow! Another one from me! :P I like this idea, alot.  
  
Well, please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update this and my other stories. ^_~ (hint, hint) 


	2. Dress up time

Disclaimers: I own it. Yes, that's what I said. It is mine.  
  
Yami B: The show, idiot!  
  
Ak: Oh.don't own that. But I do own Yugioh pajamas! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi! Boyxboy love. Don't like, please leave. Also this has crossdressing in it.  
  
Oh yeah.expect OOCness.  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
WHAT?! YAMI BAKURA'S A GIRL?!!!  
  
"Hey guys!" came a yell from behind the four boys. A brunette with lopsided cut cropped hair and hazel eyes was approaching them. In his hands were three suitcases that were seemingly stuffed full of clothes and a folder was tucked carefully underneath his elbow. Honda's eyes darted across each of their faces. Yami was exuberant, Joey was stifling a chuckle, Seto was quiet, and Bakura was impassive although there was a frown curling his lips.  
  
"Hi Honda. Are those Bakura's clothes?" Joey asked innocently, relishing in the growl that erupted from Bakura. The white haired teen snarled at the three who were laughing, save Seto who was glaring with equal anger for teasing Bakura.  
  
"Well...maybe Bakura should change inside? Ya know?" Honda glanced at the tall building. "Thats Brighton Hall, its the dorms. Both sexes share it so, it'll be easier to get Bakura changed." The five boys strode inside the dorms, thankful that not another soul was awake yet. It was 7:30 a.m. Bakura and company had landed merely minutes before being clombered by Honda. Honda threw the suitcases onto the bed and glanced at Bakura. "Um. I guess, undress."  
  
Bakura stripped to his boxers and with a flick of Honda's wrist, removed those too. Three blushing boys turned around except Yami. "I'll help you since those idiots are too shy." Joey pretened to cry at the remark. "First...." Yami produced silky panties and handed them to Bakura. Bakura's nose barely squinched but it was obvious he was ready to kill someone. Yami couldn't help but admire his friend. "They look nice Bakura." In one deft move, Bakura's hands were on Yami's throat. "It..it was a compliment! Honest! I wasn't making fun of you!" Yami sputtered, eyes bulging at the thought that he was going to die.  
  
"Bakura thats enough!" Joey yelled and was relieved when Bakura dropped his boyfriend. "And what did you just mean that those..those panties looked nice on him?!" Joey gestured wildy at the glaring Bakura. Yami rolled his eyes. "Humph. You're going to make up for it later, koi."  
  
"Sure thing Joey-kun!" Yami piped. Rummaging through the case he handed Bakura a pair of white stockings. Just as Bakura was putting them on, Honda interrupted.  
  
"Uh..shouldn't we shave his legs?"  
  
Bakura hissed a warning when Yami suddenly had a razor in his hands and Skintimate (tm) shaving cream. Honda and Joey pounced, weighing Bakura's flailing arms onto the mattress. Seto leaned against the wall, a small smile on his face. Bakura kicked at Yami but the spiky haired boy tied his legs together. "You guys look like your raping him," Seto commented.  
  
"Wanna join?" Joey asked mischeviously. Bakura hissed again, eyes flashing dangerously. "Erm, maybe not. Take a rain check on that Seto."  
  
Yami poured some of the water from a pitcher into his hands and rubbed Bakura's legs until a lather formed from the cream. Bakura ceased struggling and allowed Yami to continue shaving his legs, vowing his revenge and gnawing the inside of his cheek to prevent from biting Joey's arm. In a few minutes, there was a clean shaven Yami Bakura. Bakura pulled the stockings on. The other boys knew better than to test Bakura's anger so they kept their mouths shut as Bakura pulled the navy blue, ruffled, layered uniform skirt on. Next Bakura slipped the white, long sleeve sweater over his head, and adjusted the collar. Then....all hell broke loose. Two plastic, fake breasts were in Yami's hands. Bakura backed away until he was cornered.  
  
"Come on Bakura! You don't want to be a flat chested girl, now do you?" Joey frowned and jestured to the smooth chest. "Remember, its for the mission. You could easily be discovered if you were suddenly groped by someone, not that it will happen but what if a guy took a liking to you and then he touched where there's supposed to boobs and he didn't get any. I mean, come on, that would be a dead give away and then you would be exposed as a boy and if this got to Sugurko, he would be so mad. I guess that-" Honda clamped a hand on Joey's mouth to prevent him from rambling any further.  
  
Bakura grumbled moodily and took the plastic breasts. He shoved them down his shirt and a line creased his otherwise marble skin. "Are they right?"  
  
Honda-the only straight one in the group or the only would that would comment-said, "Yep. Look right to me!"  
  
"Now for the hair," Yami grinned and tackled a panting Bakura who, to Seto, was blowing smoke from his ears and nose. Yami brushed the spikes down, surprised that they could be adjusted so easily. Grabbing two white ribbons, he made small pigtails on either side of Bakura's head. "Hmm, make up?" The other three shook their heads. "Yeah. He's flawless enough." Yami motioned for Bakura to stand. "Looks nice!"  
  
"If I didn't already know you were a boy, I'd jump you right now," Honda smiled at Bakura. The white haired boy was seeing red as he calmed his nerves. Years and years of being a hard assed bastard had paid off.  
  
"Uh, Honda. Maybe you shouldn't of said that. He looks pretty pissed off," Joey whispered in Honda's ear.  
  
"Joey-kun, why don't you and the rest go settle into your rooms. Joey-kun, do we share a room?" Joey nodded, admist the groaning of Seto and Honda. "Great! You'll help me get properly settled in later, right?" Joey gulped and nodded again, not trusting his voice. "Good. I look forward to it." With a twinkling in his eyes, Yami winked.  
  
Yami waited for the other boys to leave. "Bakura, your voice is too deep. Can you change it?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "There, is that good enough?" His voice had rose in pitch.  
  
"That'll do. I am sorry about this. It won't last long and who knows, maybe this experience will help you out some. I'm going to get dressed. We'll come and get you before we go to school. Should be ten minutes." Yami handed Bakura a bag. "There's food in there."  
  
Yami shut the door behind him and winced at the sound of a foot connecting with something hard. "Poor Bakura...." Yami walked into his own room to find Seto, Honda, and Joey eating like gluttonous pigs and laughing so hard that tears were rolling down the sides of their faces. "What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"Bakura....he...looks like...a girl!!" Honda said, choking on a piece of his omelet that was threatning to go down the wrong way. Joey patted his back and dislodge the piece of egg. "Thanks man."  
  
"No problem. Now, just what do we do about Bakura? He isn't the most friendly of people and it would seem wierd if a girl was giving death threats and glares to every person around."  
  
"He can take care of himself. Um...Yami? What are we going to call him?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Five foriegn exchange students have come to our school and it is an honor to have them," the teacher, Mr.Sauter, glanced over his glasses at the four boys and the girl. "State your names if you would, for the class."  
  
"Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Honda Taylor."  
  
"Yami Mutou."  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
".....Riyu Bakura."  
  
"Great! You can sit where you like."  
  
Joey and Honda immediately went to the back of the room where those not really interested in learning sat. Seto followed, not wanting to be excluded. Bakura sat several rows below them with Yami on his left. Immediately, several of the boys started talking about Bakura. "She is fine! Whew, those Asian chicks are always so hot. Just look at her...so shy. She won't even aknowledge Brad or John. What a girl. I wonder how she kisses?" The boy shifted in his seat.  
  
Seto did not like the tall boy. He refrained from yelling insults at the boy for speaking about ~his~ Bakura but...Bakura wasn't his so who was he yell? He did, however, shoot several death glares at the boy.  
  
The boy paused in his Bakura staring to introduce himself. "I'm Logan. You guys know Riyu?"  
  
"Nah. We just met her this morning in the office."  
  
"Thats great! So, none of you are dating her?" Each shook their heads. "Ooh. Today must be my lucky day. I'm going down there. Teach wont' mind." Logan sidled up to Bakura, grinning insanely. "Hey there, babe. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"  
  
Bakura resisted his urge to strangle the annoying boy. Instead he sent one, evil glare at Logan. "Get lost."  
  
"Playing hard to get, huh? I like that fire in a girl. Until later," Logan leaned closer and kissed Bakura's cheek before retreating to his desk.  
  
Bakura hissed like a snake, attracting the attention of Yami. The former pharaoh merely sighed and he could read the headlines, 'Boy mysteriously found murdered in bed.' Logan wasn't the only one making passes at the lovely new girl nor was Bakura the one getting all the attention. Several rows up, Seto was finding himself getting oggled by nearly every girl in the classroom.  
  
By the time the five periods were over with, the two had a cult following. Bakura retreated to his locker, wanting to advoid all the probing questions and admiring stares. He had never felt so.. uncomfortable in his life. A sound of giggling caused Bakura to glance at a locker a few places from his. Some blonde was hanging off of Seto's arm, blue eyes shining. Bakura fought back the need to snap her head from her neck. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I give a damn if some girls with him?' Still, the more the girl touched Seto, the angrier Bakura became.  
  
"Hey babe!" Logan called with the five other worshipers, Brad, John, Mikey, Shawn, and Eric in tow. Bakura's fists curled into balls. Couldn't these guys take the hint?! Apparently not because Logan put his arms around Bakura's waist. Bakura's eyes snapped open and he wished he had his gun. "We can go to lunch together," Logan purred in Bakura's ear.  
  
"I dont think so!" Seto snarled, taking Logan's hands off of a very startled Bakura and replacing them with his own. "Riyu IS my girlfriend I suggest you back the fuck off or I'll rip your fucking head off right here!"  
  
Logan raised his hands in a sign of submission. "I..I am so sorry man. I didn't know she was yours. Oh damn," Logan mutterted as he and his posse made it away from the 'couple.'  
  
"Stupid jerks. Why the hell didnt you just knock them out?" Seto asked, not removing his hands from Bakura's hips.  
  
"There could be an informant for Pegasus and if that person were to witness my, being a dressed a girl, beating up a boy who is ten times stronger and bigger than me, could prove to be suspicious."  
  
Seto sighed. Always about the mission. "Right. Since your now officially my girlfriend, maybe you could show some kindness towards me. Oh and if I do something that boyfriends do to their girlfriends, dont go breaking my arms off."  
  
"Hn. Fine." With Seto's arm protectively around Bakura's waist, both of their admirers stepped back but didn't cease in their drooling over the pair. Bakura took one look at the food on the students trays and blanched. "I am not eating that."  
  
"Oh, you don't want to eat something that looks like dog shit?"  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"Not a chance. We'll go outside."  
  
Seto and Bakura, with confused looks from their friends, went outside to the playground. Seto was surprised at how perfectly sculpted the lawns were of Fortune Highschool. Seto sat on the ground, Bakura mimicking his example. Neither spoke, nor did Bakura flinch at the close proximity of Seto's body with his. After all, it was because of the mission. Seto just sat back and watched Bakura. Then, Seto noticed what Bakura was doing. The long, slender fingers were latching together daisy's. Seto blinked. 'What? Daisy chains? Bakura can make daisy chains? What the hell?'  
  
Bakura, feeling the blue eyes on him, blushed faintly. Seto could barely notice the pink tint but it was there and it confused him more. 'He's blushing!? That makes him so...sexy!' Seto drooled mentally. Seto summoned his courage and said, "How did you learn to make those?"  
  
"Uh..well...Ryou...he used to make these and I kind of picked it up."  
  
Seto was expecting maybe a go to hell but not an explanation. Seto noticed several of the students from their fanclubs coming. He rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura tensed but gave in. "Is that for me?" Seto whispered when Bakura was done. Bakura nodded. "Thank you. Aren't you the sweetest girlfriend in existence?" Seto pitched his voice just loud enough for the girls and boys passing them to hear.  
  
Joey and Yami sank beside the two, both recieving glares the other was unaware they were giving. "Whoa. You two seem cozy. Are you sure your acting?"  
  
Bakura growled. "Of course and if a word of this is mentioned after the mission is through, I'll kill you all."  
  
"Right! We won't mention it!"  
  
Seto's heart broke. 'I was reading into Bakura all wrong. He..he doesnt feel a thing for me. Oh...damnit! I had to fall for Mr. I'm-Divorced-of-My- Emotions. Why did I ever think that Bakura could feel something for me? He'll never feel anything for anyone, let alone someone as unworthy as me. He's probably not even into guys. I dont know what to do but..I'll use this time to try and get him to see what I feel for him. He doesn't have to be alone.'  
  
* * *  
  
AWWW~too cutesy? :(  
  
Hee hee! Thanks for reviewing *huge chibi eyes*  
  
Uh...One reviewer told me this sounded like Gundam Wing. *hides behind her Deathscythe* Is sorry. I've been obsessing over GW these past couple of weeks. Yeah, I'm in the GW stage. Sigh. ^_^ So...um...Bakura is kinda like Heero and Joey reminds me of Duo. I'm didnt mean for that to happen! :P Maybe I should just stop writing this fic since its off topic and really AU...... 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimers: I own it. Yes, that's what I said. It is mine.  
  
Yami B: The show, idiot!  
  
Ak: Oh.don't own that. But I do own Yugioh pajamas! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi! Boyxboy love. Don't like, please leave. Also this has crossdressing in it.  
  
Oh yeah.expect OOCness.  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
WHAT?! YAMI BAKURA'S A GIRL?!!!  
  
One, tiresome school day passed and went into night. Will the magic of the stars help bring the two, lonely lovers closer?......  
  
Bakura changed into his 'manly' clothes, letting a crack in his barrier shatter. He glanced at Seto who was busy unpacking seeings as how he didn't get a chance to in the morning. Bakura shivered, still reminescing about the touch of Seto's skin against his own. Bakura pressed his fingers to his throbbing temples. It was for the mission, nothing more. Those hugs were only to make sure they weren't discovered by Pegasus. Bakura's body ached to have Seto's strong, muscular arms wrapped around himself again. Bakura's eyes snapped open. What the hell had he been thinking?! To indulge in those..those emotions were dangerous! Bakura mentally kicked himself beforing grabbing his laptop and sitting at the desk.  
  
Seto looked up from his unpacking when he heard the sound of keys tapping rather viciously on the keyboard. Seto shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. There was no seperating Bakura from his laptop. An idea came to Seto's mind. It might get him killed but, it would be worth the risk. Seto crossed the room and came behind Bakura, leaning over his shoulder. "What are you doing? We don't have to send a mission report for a few days."  
  
"I know that, baka!" Bakura snapped. "I am researching our subject." He nodded to the screen where a teenager with golden blonde hair and violet eyes was. "That is Malik Ishtar, the holder of the Sennen Ring."  
  
"Do you think he'll be any trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they ever?" Seto remarked under his breath.  
  
Bakura glared at Seto sharply. What that hell had that meant? Bakura turned back to the photo of the boy. Something was familiar about him. Bakura frowned. What was it about that boy? Why was Seto standing so freaking close?! Bakura could feel Seto't warm breath against his neck and it was sending chills down his spine. 'This is insane. Can't he just leave me alone? I don't need this, whatever the hell this is! I was trained not to feel anything besides anger. Damnit, this is confusing.'  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow at the war going on in the brown depths. To the others, they wouldn't have been able to see it but to Seto, he spotted is easily. There was something going on inside of Bakura that he was arguing against. Seto felt his heart leap to his throat. Could it be? Could Bakura's soul be warring against his mind? Did Bakura want him? Was that the reason?  
  
A knock came on the dorm door, followed by a muttered curse. "Will you two open the damn door?! Sugurko is supposed to contact us within the hour."  
  
Seto opened the door and scowled at Joey. "Can't you keep your damn voice down? Do you want to announce to the whole world about us?" Seto moved aside but not before giving Joey one, last angry glare.  
  
Yami bounded over to Bakura. "Hi Bakura!"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Okay!" Yami smiled and left the other yami alone. He lounged on the sofa with Joey beside him. Honda and Seto sat on the opposite couch. Bakura kept typing at the school records, getting as much information on Malik as possible before stealing the rod. Yami snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "How did everyones first day go?"  
  
"It was great! All of those girls," Honda trailed off, getting a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
Seto shrugged. "I guess it was fine."  
  
"Specially since you and Bakura are going out!"  
  
"We are not going out," Bakura seethed from his seat. "While we are not in school, you will not mention it. Understood?"  
  
A chorus of hasty yes's followed Bakura's statement. Seto's heart shattered a little more. To know that Bakura truly despised dating him was like being ran over by a large truck. The pain was more horrible than any physical ailment he had endured. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The tall teenager hastily rose from the seat. The traitourous tears dropped, leaving twin trails of saline behind. Seto cursed himself for being so weak and for falling in love with Bakura.  
  
Bakura's eyes followed the figure until he was out of the room and into the hall. Bakura felt an overpowering urge to go after Seto and without so much as a glance at the trio, the white haired boy did as his mind willed him to. Bakura didn't bother with knocking on Seto's door, he didn't bother with the people in the hall. Instead, he flung the door open forcefully and was shocked to see Seto at the window, staring at the sky above, tears coursing down the bronzed cheeks. Bakura went to stand beside the brunette, the frigid barrier that had been erected his entire life slowly began to dissolve.  
  
Seto turned when hearing the breathing beside him. He was shocked to see Bakura. "B..Bakura? What do you want?"  
  
"You are crying," Bakura pointed out in his monotonous voice. Seto shrugged. "Why?"  
  
"Doesnt matter."  
  
"Yes, it does. Why Seto?"  
  
"...Have you ever been in love Bakura?"  
  
"No. I have never but I am now."  
  
"Do you know what its like to be in love and to know you'll never have it returned?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Thats whats wrong with me. If you dont mind Bakura, I'd like to be alone now."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Seto waited for the yami to leave before sobbing. 'If only..if only I could be the one he loves! If only....' Seto sighed and fell onto his bed, instantly falling asleep.  
  
Bakura glanced in his room, thankful that the others had deserted. He calmed his racing heart. 'I am not allowed these feelings. I must stop them but...why does it feel so good?' Bakura too, drifted into the sweet oblivion of dreams.  
  
* * *  
  
ACK! Its getting angsty!  
  
Ginny (awww, Bakura will be doing a few more little cutesy things later on) Katt(best? Oh my! *gushes* My ego is inflated!) Wildwolf (ah, i'm sorry to hear that. *sniffles* that happened to met to a few years ago when I entered hs.) Arashi(lol, at least one person thinks that it doesnt sound like a GW fic.) Yami Sasha (lmao. i always love your reviews. that add humor to my day) Angel (yikes! no need to yell. XD. I'm too attached to this fic to stop anytime soon. Thanks for the encouragment. Oh yeah...hee hee...more Bakura in skirt mayhem later) nell (2x1 for life!) Tears of Cyanide (Lets all feel sorry for Seto :P) Crystalline (more yelling. I have sensitive ears ppl! Just kidding. Stresssing that you want me to continue makes me more obligated.) Silver Reflection (had to get lil bro to review, ne? Lol.) NC (ouch! enough prodding already! XP) Growlygirl(i'd love to see yami bakura dressed as a girl but i have no artistic abilites) Mighty Shade (welcome to the clueless club. lmao.) Catsy( my story was huggled! *story perks up and demands author to continue quickly*) rainbowscale (i have continued! *sailor moon pose)  
  
OOH OOH who watched Yugioh. ME DID, ME DID!!!! Yami Bakura...DROOLAGE! Anyhoo, it was so cool. and, Shaddi (the dude in the turban) is actually kinda hot in that Egyptian way. Lol. A story about him.........hmm. I think I have an idea! Shaddi and Yami Malik or Shaddi and Yami Yugi. Hrm.I have no idea. AWWW, I felt so bad for Pegasus. *sniff* but in case you didnt see it today, I won't go into details. JA NE! 


	4. Enter Malik

Disclaimers: I own it. Yes, that's what I said. It is mine.  
  
Yami B: The show, idiot!  
  
Ak: Oh.don't own that. But I do own Yugioh pajamas! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi! Boyxboy love. Don't like, please leave. Also this has crossdressing in it.  
  
Oh yeah.expect OOCness.  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
WHAT?! YAMI BAKURA'S A GIRL?!!!  
  
Bakura could not bring himself to look at Seto. Currently; he, Seto, Joey, Honda, and Yami were lounging in his dorm room, waiting to leave for school. Bakura tried not to fidget, uncrossing and crossing his legs. He ~wanted~ to oggle Seto, just to drink in the taller boy's essence but after what Seto had told him the night before, he wasn't sure he wanted to put himself through the agony. 'Oh damnit! What the hell is wrong with me!!! I'm not supposed to be acting this way like some lovesick teenager!' Bakura jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag. "I'm going in early. Dont follow me."  
  
Seto gazed after Bakura. 'What did I do now? Did I upset him last night? I shouldnt have pried. He didnt have to tell me about...him loving someone. I wonder who it is?'  
  
Bakura entered the school, shoved his things into his locker and remained there, still as a statue. He leaned against the shelf, eyes closing. He wasnt sure he go another day with Seto being his pretend 'boyfriend.' To have Seto's arm around him, his body so close to his own. Torture. Although, he wasn't entirely sure just ~what~ he wanted to do to Seto. Bakura frowned. 'How in the hell am I supposed to get closer to him if I dont even know what the hell I'm supposed to do?' With his inward musings, Bakura didn't notice the footsteps until it was too late. He was suddenly whirled around by a tight grip and came face to face with Logan and his clique.  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes. "Wheres your boyfriend?" Bakura started to speak when Logan clamped his hand over his mouth. Bakura felt his ardenaline rush. How dare he?! Bakura raised his fists but they were covered by Logans' hands. "I dont think so. Your going to be submissive to me. Right boys?" Logan smirked at Shawn and Mikey, who nodded, brandishing knives. Bakura rolled his eyes. What could a knife possibly do to him? All he had do was break the hold Logan had him. Bakura began to when Logan leered ferally down at him. "Your not going anywhere."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me," Logan pressed Bakura against the locker, shoving his tongue past the pissed yami's lips. Logan's hands drifted to Bakura's waist. "God, your so fucking hot Riyu." The second Logan's mouth descended on his own a second time, Bakura bit Logan's lips rather painfully, drawing blood. Logan yelped. "You litte bitch! Goddamnit, I'm going to have my way with you one way or the other!" Logan positioned his hand in the motion to slap when he was suddenly stopped.  
  
Standing, an eyebrow raised, was a spiky, ash blonde teenager. Piercing violet eyes stared levelly at Logan. The tall, lean, and tanned physique cut with muscle. "No your not having your way with her. Leave her alone now and I might just let you walk away alive. Understand?" The petrified Logan scrambled from the scene. The blonde turned to Bakura. "Idiot. You should have known better than to come here this early. From the way those bastards were staring at you yesterday, you should have taken the hint." (an: this is yami malik. the other malik doesnt show up until later. that malik will be marik)  
  
Bakura glared at Malik, recognizing him as the holder of the Sennen Ring. "I could have easily taken care of them! You had no right to do that!" Bakura put his arms akimbo on his hips, eyes taking on a sharp edge. "I didnt need your damn help!"  
  
Malik laughed. "Oh really? From my position you looked to be in quite the jam."  
  
"..Then move downwind," Bakura snubbed his nose in the air, slamming shut the locker, wanting to escaped the infuritating boy. 'Damnit! If I didnt have to get that fucking ring then I wouldnt bother with staying here. What do I do? Shit!' Bakura decided he could retrieve it another day, so he started to walk away.  
  
"Come on, not even a thanks?!"  
  
Bakura paused. "Why would I do that?! You did nothing I couldn't have done on my own so leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
"Temper, temper. Do all the girls where you come from have such bad language and attitudes?"  
  
"You havent seen the worse me."  
  
Malik circled Bakura, peering down at him, arms crossed. "You know. I wouldnt mind seeing that side."  
  
"What?!" Bakura yelled, eyes growing wider.  
  
".....I like you."  
  
Bakura blushed bright crimson. "I have a boyfriend."  
  
"So? Its not like we'll be doing anything bad."  
  
"........Alright but you so much as touch me in the wrong way, I'll kill you."  
  
"Deal. Later, sweetheart," Malik said, his voice dripping with nasally sappyness. The blonde leaned down, capturing Bakura's lips in his own. "By the way, I'm Malik and your Riyu." Malik winked, sauntering down the hall, chuckling at the indignant huff that came from Bakura.  
  
Bakura simmered his anger to light boil. Malik wasn't all that...bad. In fact, he reminded Bakura of himself. Bakura frowned. What was he thinking? The ring was the only reason he was even dressed like a girl. He did not need to think of Malik in any way that would hinder the mission besides, didn't he have Seto?  
  
* * *  
  
And I'll end it there. :P  
  
Thanks for reviewing! *gushes*  
  
Growly Girl (lol, i can't wait for this sat. Yugioh. I so did not like Rebekah from last saturdays. SHe got on my nerves. ...This fic isnt funny anymore, its getting kinda angsty now) Angel (hope you forgave your friend for not going over to your house. Yelling is okay, makes me wanna update faster! :P) incoherent (*_~ i continued!) Ginny (they wont tell each other until much later on....) Yami Sasha Janre (i love your sequel!!!!! *squeals*) Wildwolf (*blinks* you have the episodes in japanese! how unfair!!! lol. Wow..he licks the eye?! Way too cool. Lol. All the english voices suck compared to the japenese voices-every anime is that way.) rainbowscale (lol, my loyal fan! :P you have reviewed like every one of my stories! that means alot.) princess katt (i have updated! ^_^ thanks for the compliment to my story. *story looks all pleased*) 


	5. Taking whats his!

Disclaimers: I own it. Yes thats what I said. It is mine.  
  
Yami B: The show, idiot!  
  
Ak: Oh.don't own that. But I do own Yugioh pajamas! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi! Boyxboy love. Don't like, please leave. Also this has crossdressing in it.  
  
Oh yeah.expect OOCness.  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
WHAT?! YAMI BAKURA'S A GIRL?!!!  
  
Bakura kept darting glances at Malik who was currently taking notes in Physics. What the hell was it about that infuriating boy?! He was..pleasant on the eyes, Bakura admitted reluctantly but so was Seto. The attitude was a mirror image of himself which may be or may not be a good thing. All in all, Bakura was confused, something he didn't like to be. Sure, hand him a computer and he's a genius but give him a problem to deal with in everyday life and he becomes a complete dolt. Bakura took a quick peek at Seto, wondering just why he had fallen for the other boy in the first place. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a very familiar voice.  
  
Bakura kept the glare on his face. Malik chuckled. "Still mad about earlier?" Seto, feeling jealous, sidled closer to them so he could listen in. Malik grinned cheekily. "I thought you liked it?"  
  
"You kissed me you kisama! What did you expect me to do?!" Seto's eyes went round. Kissed? When? Seto began plotting ways to get rid of Malik. "You are ignorant."  
  
"Touche, Riyu." Malik leaned closer to Bakura, lips skimming his and traveling to his ear. "Or should I call you Ryou?"  
  
"NANI?!!!" Bakura yelled, earning the attention of the entire class which, thankfully, only included around a dozen considering it was an advanced placement course.  
  
Malik laughed at the traumatized look on Bakura's face. "Don't be so shocked. Your not the only one with hacking skills. Lucky for you, my aibou has been sick. You won't get the Sennen Ring from me. Unless..." Bakura's brow twitched. Of course, there was an alternative. "You go on a date with me and just maybe, if you satisfy me which," Malik licked Bakura's earlobe, "I do believe you will."  
  
"You know I'm a guy and you still want to?" Bakura asked dryly.  
  
"That just turns me on more. Your pretty as a girl but as a boy, I bet your downright irressitable."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ah. Your not into boys, are you?" Malik asked, clucking his tongue. "You don't know what your missing." A very, very light blush stained Bakura's cheeks. Malik, however, caught it. "You are!" Seto kept his growl low, not liking the whispered conversation that he couldn't hear. "Good. I was thinking I was going to have to rape you."  
  
"Rape me? You could only try, kisama."  
  
Malik pouted. "Kisama? Can I help it if I murdered my father?"  
  
Bakura blinked. "What?"  
  
"Surely you read about Marik's father being killed." Bakura nodded. "I did it. Don't tell me that doesn't turn you on in the least bit? The thrill of taking one's life." Bakura kept silent, not willing to depart with that information. "Ah, but I know you do Bakura. You see, I remember you from my past in Egypt." Bakura's eyes flashed. "I see you do too. Thats why you feel as if you know me, because...you do." Malik shrugged.  
  
"My partner...." Bakura said, more to himself than to Malik. So..that was the mysterious connection. His memory was still fuzzy but perhaps Malik could help him find it out.  
  
"Yes. I will help you."  
  
"How did- Never mind. Our Sennen Items. So, you must know why I'm here."  
  
"Of course, Bakura." Malik smiled winningly. "Why don't we ditch the rest of our classes? Spend some time...catching up."  
  
Seto had stayed quiet for long enough. The billionaire walked forward, arm going around Bakura's waist. "Love, is he bothering you?" Seto glared daggers at Malik, just waiting for the yami to speak. Lucky for both of them, Malik didn't say anything. Seto placed a kiss on Bakura's neck, nipping him roughly, a bruise appearing.  
  
Malik raised a delicate eyebrow. "I seem to be interrupting something. Riyu, we will speak later."  
  
Bakura didn't respond for he was holding in the moans of pleasure that threatened to erupt from Seto's marking of his flesh. Pain was pure bliss for him. But, just as quickly as he began, Seto stopped in mid-suck. Bakura held down the whimper that almost escaped. Seto flushed at the glazed brown eyes, mistaking the desire for anger. "I'm sorry Bakura. He looked like he was bothering you."  
  
"Hn." Bakura rubbed his neck where three tiny bruises formed. This was new. Usually ~he~ did the marking, not the other. Bakura glanced at the agitated genius. It was only to drive Malik away. It was nothing more but did...Seto enjoy it as much as he, himself, did? Bakura sighed, resuming the charade of Seto's girlfriend when the bell rang. Getting the Sennen Rod was going to be much harder than he first expected. Malik was a worthy adversary who wouldn't hesitate to go kamikaze should the Rod or its owner, Marik, be threatened. Malik was interested in him, sexually most likely. Bakura could take the Rod by seducing Malik. Bakura snickered. Bakura the Seducer. That wasn't a title he ever thought he'd have but it was the only option. The Rod would be his.  
  
Seto and Bakura went to their usual spot outside of the cafeteria. Seto absently touched the bruises on Bakura's neck. "I..I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"No Seto. I've been hurt worse."  
  
Seto frowned. He didn't like the thought of anyone hurting his-okay, not his but he was making progress-Bakura. Seto's rational thoughts floated on the breeze as he ran his hand through the silken, platinum strands of hair. His fingers twirled in the spikes, surprised that they were so downy- smooth. Bakura was stiff during the sensual treatment, unsure of how to act. He was wonderfully delighted yet his stomach knotted in nervousness. Just ~why~ was Seto behaving like this? Was it just another act? There was a new emotion flickering in the cerulean orbs that were currently studying his face languidly.  
  
Bakura's heart sped. Why was Seto getting so...close? Seto's lips, only inches from his own. A kiss? Seto leaned in, lips just barely brushing against Bakura's. Seto was shocked that Bakura's lips were so soft, velvet even. The emotions were electrifying, traveling on electrons from Bakura to Seto and back again. Seto brought his hands to Bakura's cheeks, tilting the yami's head so he could deepen the kiss.  
  
Seto flicked his tongue across Bakura's lips, sliding it inside the warm caverns of the akutenshi's mouth. He pressed his knee against Bakura's thigh, holding him in place, straddling his hips. Bakura's eyes snapped open. What the hell?! Seto..was aroused? Bakura paniced. He..he didn't want this! Not now! (an:...he's ooc here. ) Bakura bit down hard on Seto's tongue, tepid blood trickling. (an:thats more like him!) Seto persisted, holding Bakura still. If anything, the blood caused Seto to become more adamant.  
  
'No! Not like this!!!!' Bakura shouted into his mind. 'Please! Stop!' Bakura could feel his hikaris' link open, the overwhelming magnitude of his fear reaching all the way to Domino City. He had to contain his fear. Bakura struggled to leave the strong grip but to no avail. Seto was weighing down too much on his body, which was thirty pounds lighter than the billionaire's. "Stop," Bakura whispered.  
  
"Why would I do that? I'm finally taking what I want," Seto breathed, reaching down for another kiss. "Dont deny this Bakura. I know you want it too. I can feel it," he growled huskily, hand snaking down to the edge of Bakura's skirt, hand clutching the organ he found.  
  
Bakura could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. (omg..that was really ooc) "Seto, no."  
  
Then, Seto was off of him. Bakura peered up to see a very angry Malik, rubbing the knuckles of his fists which were darkened with blood. Seto wiped his busted lip, blinking in uncertainy. He glanced at Bakura, unsure of the tears in his eyes and then at Malik but before Seto could say anything, Malik was leading Bakura away.  
  
'What just happened?' Seto asked himself. 'What'd I do to deserve to get hit? Bakura..' he stared after the dissappearing forms.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Means oodles to me! :P 


	6. Love is a Prism

Disclaimers: I own it. Yes thats what I said. It is mine.  
  
Yami B: The show, idiot!  
  
Ak: Oh.don't own that. But I do own Yugioh pajamas! ^_^  
  
This is Yaoi! Boyxboy love. Don't like, please leave. Also this has crossdressing in it. Oh yeah.expect OOCness.  
  
Notes: I keep getting the Rod and Ring confused. lol. Sorry!  
  
WHAT?! YAMI BAKURA'S A GIRL?!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Love is a Prism  
  
Bakura cursed himself fluently for the hundreth time since his 'rescue.' Betraying a weakness he thought he had gotten over years before in Egypt. Apparently, he hadn't. The second Seto had pressed his lips to his own, the images of Bakura's not-to-pleasant past resurfaced. It was painful, those deftly locked away memories escaped the guarded box of his emotions. Most of his past was still fuzzy but it would seem certain events trigger certain memories.  
  
Bakura had never had an easy life living in Ancient Egypt. He was a tomb robber, that much he could remember. Bits and pieces of less-than-perfect memories had dredged from the abyss of his mind so that he was able to reshape who he once was. A raider, an enemy of Pharoah Yugioh, a partner to a blonde demon-those were the times when he had just reached adolescence. The times before that were so different. He had lived on his own, sold his body for money, been beaten to almost death-he was only a child during those turbulent years. Of course, all of those sexual encounters had been with people he didn't give a damn about and they paid him.  
  
Seto on the other hand, Bakura cared about immensely and when Seto had forced himself, it had hurt. Bakura, no matter how he had grown up, believed that those you loved would never hurt you. Bakura used to beat Ryou because he wanted to hide behind aggression and escape his past devil's. Now, he had learned to love Ryou as his friend-the only other one besides Seto that Bakura trusted.  
  
Bakura sighed, pulling his jeans above his hips and fastening the button. He would have to confront Seto about his actions; if he could summon the strength to do so. Facing Seto would he hard and he didn't have the slightest idea as to where to start. Should he just blurt it out? Punch him? Or take Seto aside and question his motives? Bakura shook his head, straightening the spikes. It was Friday, no need to worry about keeping the charade of Riyu.  
  
A clicking of a tongue came from behind the white haired bishonen. Bakura scowled at Malik. The blonde smirked. "Just as I recall." The denim accentuated the curves of Bakura's hips, the round arse cheeks displayed almost provacatively, sinous leg muscles. The white tank fitted the sculpted plane of abdominals, the navy oxford shirt hung billowy on his frame."Now, about our date."  
  
"And where do you want to go?"  
  
Malik moved closer to Bakura, smiling ferally. "My bed." Bakura hissed in warning. "Fine, your no fun. I do want us to stop by and see my Hikari. After that, we'll do what we want." Malik hooked his arm around Bakura's waist, snickering. "I always knew I would be the man of the relationship," he winked cheekily.  
  
"Malik," Bakura growled, attempting to remove the arm encircling his middle.  
  
"Ah-ah, this is a date and while we date, we are going to act like a couple. You do want the Rod, dont you?"  
  
Bakura grumbled bad humoredly, sneaking a glance at the corridors of the dormitory, thanking Ra that there were no signs of students. A few cars were speeding from Brighton Hall, going to weekend excursions. Fortune Highschool loomed rather depressingly in the afternoon sun. It reminded Bakura of the stucco home where he used to reside with Malik in Egypt. It had been abandoned and the two thieves had made use of the despondent home. "Malik...when were you released?"  
  
"Marik's family protected the Pharoah's tomb and the Sennen Rod was found discovered buried at the site. I've been sharing his body for ten years; it was unearthed when Marik was seven. How did you get into the business of Sennen Item collecting?"  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Mmm, guess we all need our secrets. I'll call Marik and let him know we're coming. Don't want him to be indecent." Bakura rolled his eyes, getting into the passenger side of Malik's Audi, unaware that he was being watched.  
  
@~~#~  
  
Seto stood, body and mind numb, watched the Audi leave student parking. Bakura had been with Malik, Malik's arm around him. Seto felt a hand on his shoulder, meeting Yami's worried garnet view. "I will have a talk with him when he returns. Seto, you need to tell me what happened between you today. I saw Bakura with Malik earlier and it was as if he had been crying. Do you know something about this?"  
  
Joey and Honda took one glance at the CEO before going to their respective rooms. Seto and Yami sank onto the stairs leading to the front door of Brighton Hall. "I dont know what I did Yami. Honestly, one minute Bakura was telling me about how he had been hurt worse then my suckling on his neck," Insert bright blush from Seto and smirk from Yami, "And the next, Malik had punched him and Bakura was crying."  
  
"Thats wierd Bakura. You blanked out. I wish I knew what had caused this. I'll ask Sugorku if he's heard of anything regarding it. I suggest you get some sleep. You look like hell," Yami smiled, leaving for his room he shared with Joey.  
  
"I feel like hell too," Seto murmured under his breath. "I hope you know what your doing Bakura..."  
  
~ ~~  
  
Yes, short but, the next one will be longer. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
Next: Bakura and Malik's date, Seto angsts, Joey and Yami get feisty 


End file.
